bloodandhonorfandomcom-20200214-history
Lawstar, Corr
Corr Lawstar was one of the few trained Jinsai remaining after the Antrixian Purge. He was also one of the first members of the Shadow Wardens. A strong supporter of the Antrixian Commonwealth’s resistance against the Imperial occupation, Corr was very patriotic and loyal to his leaders. Corr was considered to be one of the better swordmen among the Shadow Wardens. Because of the praise he received from his superiors growing up, Corr became somewhat jaded and prideful. Often viewed as arogant, Corr ignored his critics and continued to serve his leaders and people with his “superior” abilities. As a Shadow Warden, Corr was tasked with tracking down leads to find the renegade Dontaine Strykia. On two separate occasions, Corr faced groups of the mercenary and Dominion forces that Dontaine had gathered. The last encounter in 1.5 ABY, left Corr scarred. Corr lost his right hand to the renegade Shaido Jinsai, Kurzon Xingus while pursuing Dontaine’s forces on Bespin. Corr returned to the Antrixian Resistance fleet just as Draygan Strykia went into hiding. Corr was fitted with a prostectic hand and stationed on the cruiser, The Damodred, under the command of Alysanna Osgrey. Once on board the Damodred, Corr had to suffer through months of rehabilitation with his new hand, attempting to relearn sword-handling. In 2 ABY, Corr ventured to the Mid Rim territories with a small force meant to reinforce the new High Lord-in-exile, Graydon Strykia. When Corr and the Antrixian forces arrived to support Strykia, they encountered Dontaine Strykia’s forces attacking the space station that Graydon Strykia’s forces were operating from. The Antrixian forces managed to route Dontaine’s ships, but not before the renegade made off with a rare holocron that had recnetly come into Graydon’s possession. After uniting with the patchwork forces, Corr would assume command of the black-armored squad known as the Stormreavers, an elite military group created to mock the personal troops of Syanne Harkness, the Blood Hunters. Family Affairs As the oldest child to House Lawstar, Corr was his father’s heir to the House Seat. The twin of Cersi Lawstar, Corr was very close to his sister. While kept well hidden for many years, Corr and his sister had an incestuous relationship that would bring down their house if ever made public. While prideful of his abilities, Corr was even more prideful of his family up until 1.5 ABY. After losing his hand, Corr was humbled greatly, especially when he had to relearn his sword techniques. His change in attitude also affected his relationship with his father and sister greatly. Attempting to redeem himself and restore his personal honor, Corr gave himself over to honorable duty without regard to politics and the head of family he would one day inherit. RPG D6 Stats Type: Jinsai Shadow Warden DEXTERITY 4D Blaster 4D+2, Dodge 6D, Melee Combat 6D, (s)Melee Combat: Shaodengia Martial Arts 10D, Running 4D+2, Thrown Weapons 5D+2 KNOWLEDGE 2D Bureaucracy 4D+2, Intimidation 5D+1, Languages 4D, Meditation 4D+1, Planetary Systems 3D, Tactics 4D+2, Willpower 5D+1 MECHANICAL 3D Communications 4D, Repulsorlift Operations 4D+1, Sensors 3D+2, Starship Gunnery 4D, Starship Shields 3D+2 PERCEPTION 3D+1 Command 5D+1, Con 3D+2, Gambling 4D+1, Investigation 5D, Search 6D, Sneak 5D+2 STRENGTH 4D Brawling 5D+1, (s)Brawling: Shaodengia Martial Arts 6D+2, Lifting 5D, Stamina 5D TECHNICAL 2D Computer Programming/Repair 3D+1, First Aid 5D, Space Transport Repair 3D+1, Starfighter Repair 4D Special Abilities: Shao'dengia Martial Arts: Maneuvers: Backfist, backflip, back strike, blade kick, crescent attack, disarm, dislocate limb, flip, flying kick, foot sweep, high kick, iron fist, weapon block, weapon steal. Melee Maneuvers: Crescent attack, dazing blow, disarm, double sweep, jab, riposte, slash, thrust. Story Factors: Blood Lust: Once yearly, Antrixians have a chemical reaction within their body that causes their hormones to be affected adversely. Due to this, Antrixians may be afflicted with out-bursts of emotions. Roll 1D to determine the degree of emotional outbursts: 1-2 slight emotional outbursts, 3-4 no effect, 5-6 intense emotional outbursts, -1D to PER and all related skills. This can be dropped to slight outbursts with a Moderate willpower check. Roll 1D to determine length of time the effect lasts: 1-2 one week, 3-4 three weeks, 5-6 one month. Jinsai Honor Code: Most Antrixians receive some schooling and training from Jinsai early in their lives. Due to this, many Antrixians hold the honor code of the Jinsai in high regard. Truth and just actions are the cornerstones by which many Antrixians live their lives. Force Points: 2 Dark Side Points: 0 Character Points: 14 Move: 10 Equipment: Jinsai Wor’sai Warblade Claymore (STR+3D/+1D Parry), Jinsai Ben’sai Knife (STR+1D), Jinsai Telescoping Polearm, DL-44 Blaster Pistol (5D), Utility Belt, Glowrod, Comlink, Medpac, Ammo Bandolier, 2 Spare Blaster Packs, Long Black Cloak, Jinsai Son’fa, Modified Jinsai Plasteel Armor(+2D phys, +1D energy, 0D Dex penalty, Chest, shoulders, abdomen, thighs) Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Antrixian Commonwealth Aligned Characters